The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling and regulating the introduction of additives, to a fluid.
The control devices for regulating the introduction of additives to a fluid are known and are useful in environments such as controlling the quality of water, for example, in a cooling tower system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,008 discloses a control system and method of controlling the cycling of water in a cooling tower system.
In the past, control devices of this nature have been fairly complex and have been dedicated to a single type of control arrangement. This has resulted an expensive control apparatus which has fairly complex operating requirements and requires individualized instruction and not suitable for upgrading.